


One Night With Jack Sparrow

by iceprinceloki



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Will are stranded on an island of strange trees, what will happen when the fruit has magical properties of Calypso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night With Jack Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> A gift for Queenofshire405

“But Will how? How did this happen?” Elizabeth asked sympathetically as she held his hands tightly in her own.

He didn’t have much of an answer for her, he wasn’t sure how it had happened either.

“It just did, I can’t explain what drove us to such a thing but I know there was a purpose. Perhaps this is that purpose?” He murmured uncertainly.

“Start from the beginning. What happened that night when you were stranded on the island?” Elizabeth said kindly.

Will took a deep breath and began his tale. “Well, it started…”

*Flashback starts*

“Be gone ye scurvy braggart!” Barbossa shot at Will’s feet as he reached the edge of the plank.

He had no choice but to dive into the icy waters after Jack Sparrow. Jack had picked a fight with Barbossa over the Black Pearl. He still insisted that it was his even though it no longer sailed. In Will’s opinion it was the stupidest thing to argue over a sunken ship, but that was Jack Sparrow. Barbossa had lost his temper and ordered them over board. Now Will was in freezing cold water in the mid-evening hours frantically swimming towards shore before the sharks noticed him.

When he arrived at the shore Jack was already there building a fire with a few twigs. Will rolled his eyes in irritation and stormed up to Jack.

“First you get us thrown overboard into a freezing sea and then you don’t even have the decency to build a proper fire to warm up by?” He said angrily.

Jack looked patiently up at him. “You try finding sticks on this island! They’re all as wide as my head and attached to trees! Besides there is rum here, it’ll warm us up in no time.”

Will stared at Jack silently for a moment before going to look for loose branches or something to burn in a proper fire. Finally coming to the conclusion that there were indeed no loose branches or twigs Will began to climb a tree to pull down a few twigs and branches. At the very top were soft orange fruits, Will picked one and peeled the skin off carefully. He tasted the fruit and moaned softly as its sweet juice hit the back of his throat. He greedily ate the rest of it and picked ten more to share with Jack, even though he was angry with the pirate it would be much harder to be stranded if Jack died from starvation.

He collected twigs and leaves and carried the lot down the tree and went to Jack with his finds. Jack had a small fire going and Will tossed his leaves and twigs on top of it to make it bigger. Jack had also found the rum. He had gulped down two bottles already by the looks of it.

“Here Jack have some fruit, I found it just back there, it’s nice.” He held out a fruit to Jack and the drunken pirate took it and bit right through the skin to eat it.

Will was feeling strangely hot as he sat down and picked up a bottle of rum.

‘Must be the fire.’ He thought as he took a good swig of the rum.

Jack grumbled irritably and Will looked up just in time to see Jack peeling his clothes off.

“Jack! Put your clothes on, you are indecent!” Will covered his eyes in horror and drank more rum.

“S’hot.” Said Jack grumpily.

“Then go swim, don’t foul my eyes.” Will replied crossly, he took another big drink, it was actually getting very hot.

“No, my clothes will never dry if I keep swimming.” Jack replied indignantly.

“You won’t need your clothes if you go swimming with those sharks.” Will muttered.

“That too.” Said Jack. “Come on stand up. Shirt off trousers off, let them dry. If you let them dry on your body you will get ill.”

Will couldn’t argue against the most sensible thing Jack had ever told him in his life so he stripped to his under shorts and put his clothes on a tree branch to dry.

They sat drinking in silence and watched the fire. Will was sweating heavily and felt suddenly very nauseated.

“I’m going to sleep.” He whispered to Jack, unable to speak loudly.

Will lay down on his side by the fire and Jack remained sitting behind him.

While Will dozed off Jack was in a drunken thought process. He felt hot and was sweating, his heart was pounding in his ears and only got louder when he looked at Will’s sleek frame. He knew this was arousal to a great degree, probably caused by the rum, but he couldn’t deny he wanted to lie against Will.

Jack slid down and pressed himself flush to Will’s back, kissing between the younger man’s shoulder blades. Will murmured in relief and pressed into Jacks touch. Jack felt cool compared to his own skin, and for every touch Jack placed on him Will felt his nausea recede and his arousal increase.

Jack managed to get them both bare and laid claim to Will in a gentle coupling. Afterwards Will felt his temperature dropping and he dozed off to sleep feeling relieved and tired.

In the morning when Will woke up and realised what had happened he and Jack had stared awkwardly at each other before disentangling themselves and dressing silently. There was a ship on the horizon, one which belonged to Elizabeth. The two men were brought aboard and didn’t speak a word of what had happened to each other or to their fellows.

*End flashback*

“And then a few weeks later I felt ill and Calypso told me that I’m with Jack’s child.” He finished quietly and avoided Elizabeth’s eyes.

“Have you told Jack?” She asked soothingly.

Will laughed bitterly. “Jack and I haven’t spoken since, he won’t want anything to do with this child. He didn’t even see me when I was pregnant even though he knew where I was.”

Elizabeth sighed and stroked his arm. “I wish I had known, I wouldn’t have let you face it by yourself. You would have had some company for the birth at least.”

Will shook his head. “I didn’t want to burden you with my woes. This child is mine and I will take care of it myself. Jack never has to know.”

“Know what?” A confused Jack came striding into the room, stuffing his mouth full of cashews.

Elizabeth stood. “I’ll let you talk.”

Jack came over and looked past Will at the red cot, in which the baby was lying.

“Ohh! Coochiecoo.” He poked the baby softly on the side and it giggled at him. He did it again and again until Will couldn’t take it anymore.

“Will you stop that?” he snapped at Jack.

The pirate looked at him and shrugged. “So you and Elizabeth tied the knot eh?”

“No.” Will answered sullenly.

“Then who’s this then?” jack pointed at the baby.

“Yours and mine.” Will whispered.

“What?”

“She’s our Jack, from that night on the island. Calypso told me. The fruit did it.” Will whispered in response.

Jack kneeled in front of Will and grasped his face in one hand. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought-” Will broke off uncertainly.

“That I wouldn’t want you or her.”

Will nodded in response.

“Will I have been avoiding you because I needed to think. Don’t look so shocked I do think! I came to tell you that I want to see where that night might lead us. If you want to of course I mean-”

Will shot forward and hugged Jack tightly. “Thank you.”

Jack smiled and hugged Will awkwardly. “What’s her name?”

“Julia Sparrow.” Will murmured happily.

*Cut to future*

“Jack! Where are those muffins?! Julia and I are starving!” Will called crossly as he wrapped his arms around his swollen belly and waddled to the kitchen where Jack was cooking lunch.

“I’m coming just go back to bed, I will be there momentarily.” Jack answered with a cocky grin.

Will waddled back to his and Jacks bedroom where four year old Julia sat drawing pictures. He sat down on the bed heavily and watched jack walk in with the muffins Will had been craving. He was feeling especially hungry and irritable with only a week to go before he had to give birth. Elizabeth had come to stay for in case he went into Labour and Julia was still around.

Jack sat behind him on the bed and fed him muffin after muffin with one hand while the other stroked his round belly adoringly.

“Let’s name this one after you.” Jack whispered into Wills ear and Will smiled contentedly and turned to kiss Jacks lips gently.

 


End file.
